What if it happened like this
by shannaygriffin
Summary: it's the first day at a new school and misaki ayuzawa has already a reputation. but will she attract more than she expected... please rate this is my first fanfic


**At the start of school**

Normal POV

Misaki Ayuzawa was a new student at Seika High. As she walked through the doors to the school she saw immediately that her new school was in need of her help. Everywhere she turned she could see boys, boys, and more boys. She decided then and there that she would do everything it took to become student council president and help the school. But for now she would bide her time and observe how the boys of this school treated the girls. What she saw didn't help her opinion. There weren't many girls anyway, but the students that were female seemed to be travelling in groups like they were protecting each other. Suddenly she heard a girl crying. She rushed over to the sound and quickly saw a girl, new like herself, sobbing and trying to fight off a boy who had grabbed her arm. "Leave her alone" she shouted, alarming everyone with her menacing tone. The boy quickly looked at her in alarm and dropped the girls arm, moving towards her. "So, another little girl to play with, hey? I was starting to think that this one was the only new one this year" he laughed, reaching for her arm. She quickly jumped out of the road and kicked him hard in the shins. He doubled over, giving her the opening to push him over and stamp on his chest. "From now on no girl in this school is your playtoy or anyone else's." She yelled, looking around angrily."Anyone who upsets a girl will answer to me, understood?" she could tell everyone was scared, and judging by the looks on everyone's faces he was one of the more popular boys, so everyone knew she wasn't kidding. "Come on guys", mumbled the boy behind her, "let's get out of here". A group of boys followed his retreat and soon everyone started to walk away. Everyone, she noticed, except a blonde boy who was staring at her. She ignored him and walked away, thinking he was just one of those people who were easily impressed. She didn't notice him follow her from a distance, or take note of her name as she told it to a group of excited girls. She didn't notice anything.

**Later during school**

Normal POV

Usui Takumi was impressed. And he wasn't a person who was easily impressed. He had just witnessed a new girl beat up and humiliate one of the toughest guys in school. He had watched her with fascination as she kicked and stood on him, pinning him down and downright embarrassing him. He had followed her around for the rest of the morning, learning about her. He had found out that her name was Misaki Ayuzawa and that she was a new student here. He had also learned that that show of skill was due to the fact that she was a master of aikido. He had followed her until the bell had rung, going to class and discovering (to his delight) that she had all the same classes as him. He had stared at her and followed her all day, wanting to know more about her. He dint know what was going on. He was feeling strange, like she was a new artefact he had to learn everything about. He had decided in history that he would follow this interesting girl home to see where she lived and to find out more about her.

Misaki had noticed in her third class with him that she had all of her classes with the strange boy from the fight. She however had not noticed he kept following her until she left her third class and realised that he was always behind her as she walked from class to class. In history she had turned around and caught him staring at her, whipping her head around and blushing a deep pink. She couldn't stop seeing him after that, noticing him everywhere she went, even during lunch. After school she had walked to the bus stop to get to her part time job that was in unable to be reached by foot due to the fact that it was in another town. As she got on the bus she did not notice a certain blonde boy jump on behind her and sit in a dark corner.

**At work after school**

Usui's POV

I jumped off the bus, still wondering where this strange girl lived. _Maybe she has a job_ I thought, following her through town to a cafe. I read the name of the cafe, **Maid Latte**. Wait what! A maid cafe! This tough girl worked at a maid cafe! I couldn't believe it. I had to see it for myself. I walked into the store, being greeted with a "Welcome home, master" from one of the maids. I took a seat and ordered a vanilla sundae, then sat back and waited for her to come out. _Ahh, there she is _I thought with surprise as I saw her walk up to a new customer and say "Welcome home, master!" _So she is a maid after all! _"Hello Misaki, it's nice to see my favourite maid again, I haven't been here for a while" said the man she had just greeted. _So she must have been working here for a while to be a favourite of the customers. _As she took his order and walked away, I saw her look around and notice me sitting at my table. She sped up and practically ran into the kitchen, looking panicked.

Misaki's POV

_What is he doing here! _thought Misaki_, _running into the kitchen and handing the man's order to the cook. _He must have followed me on the bus! _I realised, recalling someone jump on behind her. _He must be a stalker!_ she thought, remembering how he had stared at her at school. "Everything alright Misaki-Chan?" asked her manager, looking at her with a worried look. "Yes manager, I'm fine" I replied, wiping my head with my hand. "Just a little tired after school today, you know". "Ok, maybe you should go home and get some rest then" she said with a knowing look. "You know, I think your right". I walked outside, grabbing my bag out of my locker as I walked, and noticed him outside waiting for me. _Oh no! _I realised with a jump. _Now he'll tell the whole school that I'm a maid and I'll never become student council president! _I decide to confront him. "Hey, who are you and why have you been following me around all day!" I shouted at him. "Good question" he said under his breath, confusing me to the point of insanity. "You had better not tell anyone about me being a maid or you'll get a lot worse than that guy this morning!" I said trying to scare him. He smiled, making me forget my anger for a moment, but then I remembered where we were, and got angry all over again. "Sorry to freak you out or anything, I'm Usui Takumi" he said, shaking his head. "And I won't tell anyone, on one condition; you will be my personal maid for a day!" I stared at him in shock. Personal maid? What type of delusional freak was he! But I didn't want anyone to know my secret, so I just said "fine whatever, but no one finds out, or else!" he smiled again, making me blush fiercely again. _Why does he make me blush so easily?_ I wondered. "Well, bye" I said, pulling my bag onto my back and walking away. "See you tomorrow, Misa-Chan" he shouted, making me blush again.


End file.
